


[EN]Laclale the tag police

by Laclale



Series: Laclale is Autistic person [2]
Category: AO3 Tags, Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, New Tag, Nonfiction, Post-it Notes, Social Issues, autistic author, tw text violation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laclale/pseuds/Laclale
Summary: Some of tags needs to be nested, you know?
Series: Laclale is Autistic person [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215512
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[EN]Laclale the tag police

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm Laclale aka creator of TKTR AU. Today I might show what tags needs to be nested.

But why? Because staff are highly late to reply besides invite.

## Henry Stickmin AU

"[Ending the Cycle](https://ending-the-cycle-ask.tumblr.com/)" was created by Mello, who banned me as RPer. Also he added rules that I didn't know after ban me. Sonicverse is accurate for this.

### Parent/Meta tags (more general):

  * [Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)](/tags/Henry%20Stickmin%20Series%20\(Video%20Games\))
  * [Alternate Universe](/tags/Alternate%20Universe)



### Child tags (displaying the first 300 of each type from parent):

#### Additional Tags:

  * [Fail Endings (Henry Stickmin)](/tags/Fail%20Endings%20\(Henry%20Stickmin\))
  * [Henry Stickmin Series: Ending The Cycle](/tags/Henry%20Stickmin%20Series:%20Ending%20The%20Cycle)
  * [Kid Henry being adopted into the Toppats AU](/tags/Kid%20Henry%20being%20adopted%20into%20the%20Toppats%20AU)
  * [Stickmin RPG AU](/tags/Stickmin%20RPG%20AU)
  * [Terrence Suave is Henry's Father AU](/tags/Terrence%20Suave%20is%20Henry's%20Father%20AU)
  * [Toppat Clan Adopted Henry Stickmin](/tags/Toppat%20Clan%20Adopted%20Henry%20Stickmin)
  * and more
  * [Sonicverse Stickmin (AU)](/tags/Sonicverse%20Stickmin%20\(AU\))



## Henry Stickmin Headcanon(s)

You'll say already created, but this cleans bunch of "Henry is" tags.

### Parent/Meta tags (more general):

  * [Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)](/tags/Henry%20Stickmin%20Series%20\(Video%20Games\))
  * [Henry Stickmin](/tags/Henry%20Stickmin)
  * [Henry Stickmin - Freeform](/tags/Henry%20Stickmin%20-%20Freeform)



### Child tags (displaying the first 300 of each type from parent):

#### Additional Tags:

  * [Ace Henry Stickmin](/tags/Ace%20Henry%20Stickmin)
  * [albino henry](/tags/albino%20henry)
  * [Blind!Henry](/tags/Blind!Henry)
  * [But he talks more that Canon!Henry](/tags/But%20he%20talks%20more%20that%20Canon!Henry)
  * [henry can see all the timelines](/tags/henry%20can%20see%20all%20the%20timelines)
  * [henry doesnt deserve anything ive put him through](/tags/henry%20doesnt%20deserve%20anything%20ive%20put%20him%20through)
  * [henry dreams about other endings](/tags/henry%20dreams%20about%20other%20endings)
  * [henry feels nothing for kirby](/tags/henry%20feels%20nothing%20for%20kirby)
  * [Henry flirts with everyone](/tags/Henry%20flirts%20with%20everyone)
  * [Henry getting screwed over to give Ellie a new toy](/tags/Henry%20getting%20screwed%20over%20to%20give%20Ellie%20a%20new%20toy)
  * [henry has a bad time](/tags/henry%20has%20a%20bad%20time)
  * [Henry has a lot of issues](/tags/Henry%20has%20a%20lot%20of%20issues)
  * [henry has bad vertigo spells](/tags/henry%20has%20bad%20vertigo%20spells)
  * [henry hates his inner self](/tags/henry%20hates%20his%20inner%20self)
  * [Henry is a decent guy with no good choices](/tags/Henry%20is%20a%20decent%20guy%20with%20no%20good%20choices)
  * [Henry is aware of other timelines](/tags/Henry%20is%20aware%20of%20other%20timelines)
  * [Henry is part albino](/tags/Henry%20is%20part%20albino)
  * [henry is Reginald's and Right Hand man's son](/tags/henry%20is%20Reginald's%20and%20Right%20Hand%20man's%20son)
  * [Henry is selectively mute](/tags/Henry%20is%20selectively%20mute)
  * [Henry is sick](/tags/Henry%20is%20sick)
  * [Henry is the unpopular kid and vibes with the other unpopular kids](/tags/Henry%20is%20the%20unpopular%20kid%20and%20vibes%20with%20the%20other%20unpopular%20kids)
  * [Henry is trying his best](/tags/Henry%20is%20trying%20his%20best)
  * [Henry is trying to survive](/tags/Henry%20is%20trying%20to%20survive)
  * [Henry really hates Rupert](/tags/Henry%20really%20hates%20Rupert)
  * [henry remembers other timelines](/tags/henry%20remembers%20other%20timelines)
  * [Henry retires to marry Charles before the game](/tags/Henry%20retires%20to%20marry%20Charles%20before%20the%20game)
  * [Henry Stickmin Knows about Alternate Timelines](/tags/Henry%20Stickmin%20Knows%20about%20Alternate%20Timelines)
  * [Henry Stickmin Manipulates Timelines](/tags/Henry%20Stickmin%20Manipulates%20Timelines)
  * [Henry Stickmin Speaks](/tags/Henry%20Stickmin%20Speaks)
  * [Henry Stickmin Uses ASL](/tags/Henry%20Stickmin%20Uses%20ASL)
  * [Henry surrenders to Ellie and ends the war before it can begin](/tags/Henry%20surrenders%20to%20Ellie%20and%20ends%20the%20war%20before%20it%20can%20begin)
  * [henry talks in this one](/tags/henry%20talks%20in%20this%20one)
  * [Henry talks more but is still a quiet person](/tags/Henry%20talks%20more%20but%20is%20still%20a%20quiet%20person)
  * [henry uses ASL](/tags/henry%20uses%20ASL)
  * [Henry uses he/they!](/tags/Henry%20uses%20he*s*they!)
  * [henry uses some sign language](/tags/henry%20uses%20some%20sign%20language)
  * [Henry's kind of brooding](/tags/Henry's%20kind%20of%20brooding)
  * [jealous Henry](/tags/jealous%20Henry)
  * [Kid Henry being adopted into the Toppats AU](/tags/Kid%20Henry%20being%20adopted%20into%20the%20Toppats%20AU)
  * [man does henry hate the universe](/tags/man%20does%20henry%20hate%20the%20universe)
  * [polyromantic henry](/tags/polyromantic%20henry)
  * [Poor henry smh](/tags/Poor%20henry%20smh)
  * [Protective Henry Stickmin](/tags/Protective%20Henry%20Stickmin)
  * [Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin](/tags/Selectively%20Mute%20Henry%20Stickmin)
  * [Sven and Henry are adoptive siblings](/tags/Sven%20and%20Henry%20are%20adoptive%20siblings)
  * [Terrence Suave is Henry's Father AU](/tags/Terrence%20Suave%20is%20Henry's%20Father%20AU)
  * [the voice is Henry's only friend](/tags/the%20voice%20is%20Henry's%20only%20friend)
  * [Toppat Clan Adopted Henry Stickmin](/tags/Toppat%20Clan%20Adopted%20Henry%20Stickmin)
  * [Toppat king but henry is with charles because i can.](/tags/Toppat%20king%20but%20henry%20is%20with%20charles%20because%20i%20can*d*)
  * and more




End file.
